


Safe in your arms

by yeemo_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because I can, Cas in Dean's clothes, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfort Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas is scared of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: There's mutual pining, there's rain, there's people pressing up against each other in ally ways (not like that you heathens), there're confessions, what more could you want out of a one-shot?





	Safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I've been addicted to fluff recently and it's been raining a lot, and thus, this was born. 
> 
> Disclaimer: there is one use of a homophobic slur in here but it's v brief

The two left school together, ambling along quietly. They just talked about school and homework and other such things. Dean and Cas often spent time with each other after school and this day was no different; they also had the added incentive of a partner project that they had to work on for their English class.

Dean only lived a few blocks away from school, so the walk wasn’t so strenuous. It only became annoying when it began to rain but Dean just brushed it off. “It’s only spitting.” he reassured his friend “I don’t think it’ll get much worse before we get to my house.” Cas was doubtful but said nothing.

They continued on their way as normal, Castiel becoming more and more conscious of the heaviness of the rain. “Can’t we take a short cut, Dean?” he whined “My bag and books are going to be soaked by the time we get to your house.” Dean just rolled his eyes, grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him down a couple back streets. It was indeed a faster route to Dean’s house, but it did mean travelling through some seedier parts of the neighbourhood.

They pass a porch full of boys their age smoking and drinking. They paid them no mind, until they drew attention to themselves. “Oi fags! Where do you think you’re going?!” the apparent leader called out. Dean and Cas froze where they were, they hadn’t realised they were still holding hands. Cas made a move to take his hand back, but Dean only gripped it harder. “Home, you fuckwit. Not that it’s any of your business.” Dean called back before turning around and continuing walking; at a noticeably faster pace.

Cas glances over his shoulder as Dean drags him away, and notices the original heckler and some of his friends getting up from the porch. A second look back a minute later makes it obvious that they’re not going away. “They’re following us.” he says as quietly as he can, pulling himself closer to Dean. A curt nod from his friend shows he’d heard him; all Cas has to do now is wait for him to put some sort of plan into action.

Suddenly Dean makes a sharp left and runs full pelt down a new street, causing Cas to trip over his own feet in trying to keep up. The yelling and laughter behind tells him they’d just done exactly what the gang had wanted them to do. The thundering of feet follows them throughout the neighbourhood along with whoops of laughter and yelled insults and threats. The amount of sharp turns and clever short-cuts never makes a difference, somehow they’re always still near. Cas trusts Dean though and knows he has some sort of plan in mind.

It’s tipping it down at this point. The sheets of rain are so thick they almost obscure their view completely. At best both boys must stare at the ground as they run to have at least _some_ form of vision. They’re both slowing though, they can’t keep such an intense pace up forever and they both know it; as do their hunters. Cas begins to panic as the voices come closer and get louder and he actually starts to lose faith in his best friend. Just at that moment, Dean finally finds what he was looking for.

It’s a tiny ally way between a couple old, rickety houses. Dean shoves Cas in first then slips in next to him. They end up pressed against each other, front to front and breathing heavily as they wait for their pursuers to pass by. Dean has his forearms on either side of Cas’ head, pressed against the wall. From his lower angle Castiel can admire Dean freely. How the rain trickles down his face and along his cheekbones, how bright and green his eyes look from the cold and exercise, and how each of his millions of freckles are standing out against his flushed cheeks. These thoughts don’t scare him, merely confuse him slightly. Castiel has never really had a romantic interest in anyone and yet lately he hasn’t been able to get Dean out of his mind. 

Discarding these thoughts, Cas brings his attention back to the matter at hand. “Do you think they’ve passed us-” he begins to say, but he’s cut off by Dean’s hand over his mouth. He freezes in place as he hears footsteps thunder by. “Where the fuck did they go?!” one of them holler

“No fucking clue!” another responds

“Well, no matter what they can’t have gone far, come on lads!” the leader speaks up. They end up running straight by Dean and Cas and in the complete opposite direction of where they need to go.

Dean exhales, releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He moves his arm back to lean on the wall and lets himself fall forward a bit so his forehead is pressed against Castiel’s. Yes, he knows it’s not his most romantic _or_ subtle move, but he can’t really think properly when Cas is _so damn close to him_. He chuckles a bit and feels Castiel laugh too. “That was a close one.” He eventually says “You still wanna come home with me?” Cas reaches up and holds onto Dean’s surprisingly muscled bicep, his heart skips a beat. “‘Course I do Dean; a little rain and running has never stopped me before.” And in that moment, Dean wants nothing more than to kiss Castiel senseless. Obviously it’s a ridiculous notion and he would never dare try it, but he can dream.

They extract themselves awkwardly from the ally way and they’re all blushes and stolen looks and act more like a couple getting caught messing about in public rather than two boys who’d just escaped getting the shit beaten out of them. Neither of them know why, but they both reach for the other’s hand as the start jogging again; it’s just second nature at that point.

They make the final dash to Dean’s house and quickly let themselves in. Getting in, they find it empty. “Damn, Sammy must be with that Jess girl again.” Dean mutters to himself as he dumps his soaking bag by the door “Hope he’s okay. . .” he trails off as he meanders into the house. Castiel stands, shivering on the welcome mat, whilst his friend moves to turn the lights and heating on. Cas hears muffled cursing from somewhere deep in the house and can guess what it means before Dean even returns. “Power’s out.” he says grumpily. He commands Castiel to go into the bathroom to towel himself off and change into some dry clothes, he has no problem following orders.

Dean leaves him with some towels, some old clothes of his and the only candle he could find in the house (lit, of course). As soon as he knows his friend is okay, he disappears again. Cas hears crashes and bangs and curses from Dean as he tries to navigate his own house. He laughs quietly to himself as he changes out of his soggy clothes and into Dean’s much comfier and drier ones.

Before leaving the bathroom he glances at himself in the mirror. His hair is all scruffy from him roughly drying it and is sticking up in all directions, it’d be futile to try and make it look better at this point. He notices the t-shirt he’s been given is Dean’s favourite Led Zeppelin shirt, it’s soft to the touch and smells just like Dean – car oil mixed with a bit of apple pie. It sounds ridiculous and as if it should smell disgusting, but Castiel loves it. He inhales deeply before leaving the bathroom, bringing the candle with him. In the hallways he finds a trail of candles leading to the livingroom. There he finds the fire lit and roaring away and Dean sitting on the floor in a nest of pillows and blankets. He smiles to himself.

As soon as Cas steps into the livingroom, Dean’s heart stops. His hair is all messed up from the rain and wind and looks downright sexy, especially when you take into account the too-big clothing that he’s wearing. Dean’s sweats are too big on Cas so every couple seconds he has to hitch them up again and it’s outrageous how he looks better in Dean’s Zeppelin shirt than Dean does. When his voice returns to him, he calls Cas over to sit with him in front of the fire. Cas happily obliges, setting the candle he’s holding down on the coffee table before sitting closer than necessary to Dean. He pulls the blanket tight around them and manages to surreptitiously leave his arm around Cas’ shoulders.

They snuggle up on the carpet in front of the fire, leaning on the sofa, and it’s peaceful. The only sounds in the room are the pop and crackle of the fire, the rain on the windows and each other’s breathing. However, despite the fire and the blankets and the calm, Castiel continues to shiver.

“Aw Cas, c’mere.” Dean chuckles as he pulls his friend into his lap. He begins to rub his hands up and down Castiel’s arms vigorously to try and build up some heat. Cas eventually stops shivering and warms up quite a bit, but Dean doesn’t stop; instead, he slows down enough so he’s just caressing Cas’ arms. Soon his friend is putty in his hands and is leaning fully against him, head resting on his shoulder. It was all going fine, until the lightning struck.

All of a sudden, the living room is illuminated by lightning and filled with the sound of thunder. Castiel jumps in Dean’s arms and turns to bury his face in the crook of his neck. He feels Dean’s arms tighten around him and the vibrations of him laughing. “You scared of storms Cassie?” he asks teasingly, using Cas’ mum’s name for him.

“Yeah I am, and don’t call me that.” he grumbles into Dean’s neck

“Fine.” Dean pauses, lightning flashes and thunder crashes, Cas clings to him tighter than before. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Distract me.” Cas doesn’t see it, but a wide smile appears on Dean’s face.

“Well,” he begins “I would but I am fairly distracted myself right now, seeing as I can’t keep my eyes or hands off you; I just can’t get over how good you look in my clothes.”

“Just good?” Castiel asks cautiously. He has to tread carefully, he doesn’t know where Dean’s going with this and doesn’t want to assume anything. But just because he doesn’t _want_ to assume anything doesn’t stop him from doing it anyways.

“Well . . . you also look really fucking hot, but I wasn’t sure how much you’d want to hear that right now.”

Cas turns around so he’s looking Dean right in the eye. “More than you’d think.” He begins to lean in slowly, very aware of his body and his limbs and the fact that _he may actually be about to kiss Dean Winchester holy shit_. Dean doesn’t move away, in fact, he starts to move forward. Their eyes fall shut and they meet in the middle.

The kiss is everything Cas had ever dreamed of and more. Dean’s lips are so soft and so warm and he melts against him. He wraps one arm around Dean’s shoulder and he slides his other hand into his hair. Dean’s arms tighten around his waist and he pulls Castiel even closer to him. It’s perfect.

They come up for air eventually, but they still stay close. Dean rests his forehead against Cas’ again and they both take a moment to calm their racing hearts and minds. Dean moves, dragging his lips gently over Cas’ jawline and down his throat to the crook of his neck. He stays there and nuzzles and kisses the area, it drives Castiel insane. The hand that had been previously stroking Dean’s hair begins to move faster and tugs, pulling Dean back up to Castiel’s lips.

They begin to kiss more furiously then. It’s faster and hotter and somehow even better than before. Dean’s hands find their way under Cas’ top and he traces the muscles of his back. Cas clings on even tighter and presses his entire body against Dean’s. They move together and are completely lost to each other; Cas doesn’t even notice the thunder and lightning that’s continuing outside.

***

By midnight the rain’s slowed down substantially. Cas is in Dean’s room, lying in Dean’s bed, being spooned by Dean; he’s never been happier. After their initial kisses things had advanced pretty quickly. Obviously throughout it all Dean had been asking is he was okay and if he still wanted to continue, and every time Castiel had always said yes. Once they’d calmed down after, Dean had gotten up to check the power and if his dad and brother were ever coming home. The power was still gone, so it was obvious they’d be going by candle light a little longer. “I don’t care.” Dean had said, smirking “Makes it much more romantic.” He’d winked at Castiel then, making him blush. Dean had merely laughed and kissed him. Sam had left a message on Dean’s phone saying he was staying over at a Jess’ house which pretty much meant the same as Cas telling his own parents that. Thankfully, Dean’s dad hadn’t made an appearance yet and was still probably out drinking a bar dry somewhere.

Once it became apparent that no one but them would be in the house for quite some time, Dean and Cas got on with some _other_ activities. Cas smiled at the memories, at how Dean had worshipped him and had looked after him and had just made him feel so damn _good_. He never wanted to leave his side again.

At that moment, Dean began to stir. He moved his head from where it was buried in Cas’ neck and slowly kissed upwards until he reached just behind his ear. “Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly. Cas smiled and turned around to face him. “Yeah, was just thinking.” He answered

“‘Bout what?” Dean kissed his nose

“Just . . . tonight, everything that’s happened, how happy you make me.” even in the dark, Cas could see Dean blushing. “Jeez Cas, you don’t have to say that.”

“I do though, because it’s true.”

Dean’s blush deepens and, in a poor attempt at hiding it, he kisses Cas. It’s slow and calm and just makes Cas feel so _safe_ it’s crazy. “You’re too good to me, angel.” Dean murmurs against his lips. It was Cas’ turn to blush now. “Angel huh, is that your new name for me?” he began to pepper kisses all over Dean’s face. Between kisses, he said “You know, people say freckles are just kisses from angels.” Dean grinned at him in the partial darkness and turned them so Cas was lying on top of Dean. “Well then, I must be very lucky to have such a caring angel look after me.”

They made out lazily for a while, but eventually they both grew tired. Castiel rolled over so Dean could spoon him again. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt one final kiss at the nape of his neck. “I love you angel, and I promise you that’ll never change.” Castiel fell asleep that night feeling safer and more content than he ever had in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that. Constructive criticism is always appreciated as are kudos - also, if you have any fic requests for me (oneshot or longer, I don't really mind) please leave them below. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
